


It's Vegas Bitch!

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Anal, Britney Spears - Freeform, F/M, Las Vegas, Oral, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: A man finds a new job working with Britney Spears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was the first story I ever wrote. I got far too carried away with it, making it quite long. I do hope you enjoy it. This story is completely fictional and did not happen. Please do not copy this story without my permission.

In the months that had past up to a year, Britney had settled down in Vegas with her new residency centered around concerts. She had always wanted a place she could stay and do shows easier at one venue, giving her total control to do whatever she wanted with the show. 

On the down low, Britney now had a complete safe domain she could keep careful around all her delights in her private life. She liked to keep things under lock and key, not so much in the media's spotlight. This was another thing she no longer had to worry about since her celebrity status was dying down. Vegas was her town, and in her town she could do whatever she wanted. She made this apparent at her penthouse suite when she employed new management. One management was strictly for her personal life so she could have some fun and run things as she always did before, but now with everything in the same town, it made things much easier. She hired two men to be her personal managers and keep track of her affairs. One of them handled the media, the other one was for her 

Todd stood in the elevator watching Las Vegas stretch as the tube shot up the building. The man had just landed the dream job of his life. He had received his letter back from the management, confirming Britney herself, had approved of him in her team. He had spent years in college training at management and before this job he worked personal affairs in L.A. back with another big name celeb. He knew they had went back a while. This actually was a favor called in from that other woman he had spent the last 3 years with. A job transfer one could call it, but for him this was the dream of a lifetime. Now at 36 years old, he could honestly say that his life's work was totally worth it, if he was going to land the real Britney Spears. Even though she may be in her 30's, Todd knew the Queen was still the Queen. In fact he liked her possibly even more now that she was grown up and no longer the pop princess. 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He breathed in softly and then walked past it and began to walk down the hall. A big hovering black man stopped him right in his tracks

"You're Todd, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

The man nodded his head back at Todd and pointed in his direction.

"Just this way, the door all the way to the end of the hall. She is expecting you."

Todd grinned. He was actually nervous but was doing a good job fighting this away. He walked down the door, and then knocked on it, knowing the one celebrity he has spent the last 15 years lusting over was behind the door leading to her penthouse. The door had opened soon after his inviting knock. A man in another pinstriped suit opened it, and then Todd walked in.

There she was. Britney fucking Spears. He stood dead in his tracks as if the lightning bolt pierced down through the roof and got him. She smiled up at him.

"You must be Todd, the guy Kim told me about. I think you can tell exactly who I am!" 

She laughed, her southern accent came up cute with her words as she approached him. Todd shook her hand and bowed to her half way like she really was the queen. She laughed again.

"Oh look y'all, we got a gentleman in the room!" 

The other men in the room joined in a ring of laughter with Britney. Todd even laughed now and loosened up. Not even 5 seconds into the room and she already was killing him with her goofy lovable sense of humor. She looked him over, already eyeing him down and he dropped his guard, not even noticing it. He was wearing black suit pants and then had a normal T-shirt under his unbuttoned. He looked a bit cheaply dressed around her security men and other personnel. Britney on the other hand was dressed down in jeans tightly hugging around her hips and then a small red tank top. Her big cleavage was pushed up, as she looked back at Todd.

"So, Miss. Spears, it's quite a welcome."

"The day is just getting started Todd."

She glared up at him again with her big brown eyes and that classic smile with her pearly white teeth. The other men began to clear the room, for they had other things to do and keep balances in check. Within seconds the last guard left the room and Britney and her new managing man were alone in her penthouse. She walked back towards a table that had a folder in it. That was for him. Todd looked around her penthouse in amazement. He wasn't as star struck as he was moments earlier, but now he had to admire the size of the place.

"You have quite a nice place to sleep in this town."

"Yeah but you ain't seen nothing unless you seen my house"

"Oh I have...I mean, I've seen it on the internet." 

Britney giggled and then he blushed a bit, turning red and dissolving before she could rise back up and see it. She rose up with the folder in her hands, holding right about her chin as she gave Todd a playful smile.

"Here is your works. Go through them later, not right now. Under me, you will be around me quite a lot."

As Todd took the folder, he looked at it a bit as Britney walked back a bit, circling around him, flirting with him a bit.

"I like the sound of that, Miss. Spears."

She turned back at him, tilting her head and giving him a goofy serious expression.

"Oh please, call me Britney."

They both laughed now and then she continued.

"So...since we're going to be spending a lot of time together for now on, how about we go out today?"

He was shocked this time, a look of ultimate shock went over his body before his eyes got big. She looked back at him and smiled, she already knew this was going to be easy for her. As for him, he was just taken back by the request. 'A date with Britney Spears?' Even in 2015 that was an offer you couldn't refuse.

"Oh my god go out with you?"

She smiled at him, right before he could blurt it out.

"Um, YES! Oh my god yes! I would love to!"

She laughed and threw her hands up, celebrating with him. She always had a fun, easy going goofy side that easy to see. Todd was seeing that all that was true and not a play. 

"Alright, let me get ready, give me 5 minutes."

She walked off, swaying into another room which he presumed was the bedroom. He held the folder in his hands and sat down on the couch while Britney was out. This game him time to peak into what his job would be under confidential work with the Queen in Vegas. Opening up the folder, he noticed right away, a schedule on the first page. Turning it was more information, it seemed more centered around personal information with Britney. Perhaps he would find out sooner than later what his real job was going to be. The page had a bunch of names and information, most of them male names, a few contacts it seemed. 

"No, please. Don't stress yourself with that work."

Britney stood behind him as he turned around awed in her beauty. She was now wearing a black front top, one piece it appeared, with no strings over her shoulders. Her golden locks of hair over her shoulder, pink lipstick, and her eyes had black eye linear. To put it simple, this was classic Britney. All dolled up and ready for her date. Todd stood up, now feeling like he wasn't dressed enough but Britney didn't care. This was her date and she was going to enjoy herself. He grabbed the folder before he could forget it. 

"Wow."

One word escaped his lips and then she smirked, not breaking her own lips this time as she walked past showing her gorgeous legs in the one piece dress. To top off the black outfit, she had on black high heel fuck me pumps. Todd followed behind her, at first he was stuck in a trance at her gorgeous ass, hugging all the areas of that dress and looking magnificent. She was so beautiful.

At the door Britney took the folder from his hand, looking back at him as she dropped her lip, opening the door behind them, pushing back on it as she let him out. She handed the folder to her guard standing outside.

"Make sure you deliver that to Todd's room."

Looking back at Todd she pointed her finger towards the second room next to hers on the same side then patted the door.

"That's your room Todd." 

She handed him the keys she had balled in her hand from when they left her penthouse. She handed them to him and then he dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be sleeping in a room next to Britney Spears? This was a dream come true even better than earlier. 

"I will be staying next to your room? Seriously?"

She smiled back at him replied almost in a whispering voice.

"That's right, but I get the feeling you'll be spending more time in my room than your own."

Her voice purring it to him. She already knew what she was going to do to him. She knew it before he stepped foot into the building. Todd did nothing but curve a grin on his face, and they walked out of the hall and into the elevator, Britney leading the way. Her heels were clacking loudly over the floor. He wondered why he couldn't hear them back at the penthouse until he realized that the carpet must have been on the floor. 

They were alone in the elevator. Britney looked up at him, giving him a playful flirty smile. Todd was loving this attention but somewhat confused. Could it be real? His dream woman already giving him the moves. He looked back from her and then she laughed.

"Why so serious Todd?"

"Oh nothing you know, just nervous. This whole build up to meeting with you. It had me nervous as hell the first elevator ride."

She cooed a smile as the elevator tumbled and then looked down at his hand before locking his fingers with her own, lacing them together as if they were a young teenage couple going out for a walk on the beach.

"There. That's not so bad now is it?"

"I just can't believe I'm doing this. Never thought it would happen before."

She laughed at him and the elevator doors opened. This time they walked together, her heels clacking on the marble floor, and their hands in tact. Britney led Todd to the backdoor exit and her car was waiting out there. Her driver was waiting outside the Mercedes, opening the back door for her, and then Tood stopped.

"Ladies first, Britney."

She chuckled a small laugh as she looked back smiling at her date and then back at her driver.

"He's such a gentleman, ain't he?" 

The driver just nodded at her and then Britney got in, before Todd climbed in with her and shut the door.

"Where are we going?" 

"To a small diner on the outskirts of town. Somewhere where we can get some privacy."

Todd did nothing but swallow in his throat and rested back on the seat, closing his eyes. He felt this was all a dream, but it was real. Reality had come for him. He really was in the back seat of a car with Britney Spears and would be working with her. Reopening his eyes he looked over at Britney who was looking out the window. The two did not say anything during this 20 minute ride. The car on it's destination could have been described as a box of nervous shaky people but in reality, everything was a calm situation. 

It only seemed like a short ride since the twenty minutes ticked by quickly. The car stopped at the back diner and Todd looked out the window. It was a quiet little place, yet looked dirty from the outside. He heard the driver get out of the door and walk over to the back, but Todd beat him by opening the door first. As he stepped out and felt the evening wind hitting him as the sun was dying low, he reached his hand out for Britney, as he pulled her out. As she looked back at him he smiled.

"Am I being too much of a gentleman for you Britney?"

She laughed at him and was relieved now that he seemed to be playing with, flirting with her. The last thing she wanted for this man was for him to feel uncomfortable and be up tight with her. She took his hand and started walking him to the diner.

"Come on, I know this place looks cheap from here, but wait till you come inside. You will enjoy the drinks here." 

Holding her hand he stepped behind her as she led the way, only he beat her up the dusty steps, clacking her heels as he opened the door for her. The bell rang and they felt the warm air as they stepped inside. She was right; this place was classy alright. With a decor of old fashioned.

"Howdy darlin', back again?"

Britney laughed at the friendly bartender. An old man in his 60's that had become used to her coming in with her friends, agents and what not. She walked over to him with a greeting on her friendly smile.

"Yeah Jeff, this is my friend Todd. We're out on a date!"

Todd blushed, a little red as he was embarrassed a bit. Was Britney being for real or was this all a game? Only time would tell.

"OK, I will set you two love birds up a table in the back and give you privacy like I always do for you Miss. Britney."

The man walked off, and Britney looked up at Todd with a playful smile on her face. He decided to play onto it and smile back at her. A date? Well if she was being serious, he wasn't turning his dream girl down that he waited all these years to be with. They both walked together to the back of the small diner at one of the back tables. Todd sat next to the window and Britney across from him. The old man awaited them for their order. 

"What do you want Todd? You might as well eat, you are probably hungry aren't you?"

In fact he was. He ate back on the plane but now he figured he should go ahead and be on a full stomach now, this was going to be a long evening by the way things were developing now. 

"What do you serve?"

"Fast food, didn't you read the sign sonny boy?"

"Actually no, I was too busy starring at Britney." 

She laughed at smiled at him, while the old man simply became a little irritated but bit his tongue. Todd grabbed the menu from the table and flipped it open. Luckily the place was quite empty for the night. Maybe it was because the place was out on the edge of the city, it gave them all the privacy in the world. Todd decided on a meal within a minute.  
"I'll have the chicken tender combo with a tea."

"Good, and you Britney?" The old bartender responded as he wrote on his notepad. 

"A tea like Todd, and that's it."

The man swaggered off back to the bar and to the kitchen. Now all the focus was back on Britney. Todd could not believe what she said about this being a date. She gave him an innocent smile, clearly playing a flirtatious game with him. His eyes shifted from her nice busty cleavage back up to her timeless beautiful face. 

"So we are on a date then?"

She giggled. "I said that to excite you and calm you a bit, to ease your nerves. Think of it more like an interview with me asking the questions."

"I guess that's fair enough." 

She grinned at him with eyes of pure lust. She knew how to play him and she totally was. He was in her domain now, and soon enough she was going to eat him alive. Only first, she wanted to learn more about him and set the rules.

"You'll do fine, if I wasn't confident in your abilities, I would not have had you fly all the way here and already book you on staff. Your job will be centered around me."

He simply nodded, as Britney went to continue but was interrupted as the man came back with their drinks.

"Give me another 5 to 10 minutes, and I will have your meal, sir." 

"Thanks" Todd replied, Britney's eyes went up as she waited until the man was gone to continue her talking.

"Let's be honest about what you did with Kim for those years. That's what you will be doing with me. Helping me handle my private life. If you haven't gotten the hint yet honey, I'm a very private person. When I'm not shaking my ass on stage, I like to have fun myself."

Sipping from the straw of his drink, Todd's attention was welded onto Britney. Now he understood completely the reason to this; Vegas was her playground. She could do whatever she wanted and had the privacy she wanted in that time. He worked with the Kardashian for years handling private affairs and keeping tabs on everything, handling the pleasure of another woman paying him for it. 

"I want to talk about what you really did with Kim for those years. That is why you're here today."

His heart stopped cold for a second. He had a feeling she was hinting to this with her amorous attitude the entire time. He was nothing more than a sex toy to Kim, and Kim had plenty of them before she came engaged into a serious relationship. While he did real work to earn his pay, he often spent the days with the clothes off joined with her curvy body. Kim didn't need him anymore, and this entire meeting was simply a favor. Todd sipped from the straw and nodded, not giving away any hints yet. 

"You will be handling my private life affairs. In your folder is schedules. My shows; when I am off, my days when i will be out with my children, my days when I will be in California, holidays, hang out with friends and family blah blah, you get the point, right?"

"Yes."

"OK, good."

The classic pearl white smile swiped her face again out of nowhere, and then Todd looked behind him to see the man coming with his plate. He set it down. Britney reached into the small pocket inside her dress and pulled out a wad of dollars, she had about 80 dollars wadded up.

"There you go! That tip is courtesy to me of your kindness, Jeff."

The man looked back at her surprised. Todd was in a bit of a astonishment himself. She was paying for his mean, the man went through the money and seeing the large tip and shook his head.

"Thank you darlin', that was awfully kind of you, and you sir-" He turned his attention to Todd. "You are one of the luckiest men in the world tonight here with this beautiful woman, treat her good!"

"I will!"

It was that reply that made Britney know, she had him by the balls. This was going to be easy. She waited and let Todd dig into his meal, eating first before she carried on. Only he stopped at first, to take a sip of his tea.

"You didn't have to-"

"Oh honey, please. I'm loaded. That meal wasn't nothing." 

"Well thank you Britney." She grinned at him, sipping from her own straw now. And now, finally she got back on track with this 'interview' in her words.  
"Let's talk about what you really did with Kim."

He almost stopped eating for a minute. Was she really doing this for him? He had a feeling she'd go this far but he kept denying it in his mind.

"OK, sure."

"Kim says that you did a good job those years before she got with Kanye. You kept her satisfied in bed when she needed it and a great control with the parties and stuff."

He nodded his head. Now Britney smiled at him and looked at him with her glaring lustful eyes.

"Well guess what? that's why I wanted you here Todd."

That was it. She just told him she was going to fuck his brains out. He could not believe this. The woman he had lusted for now for 12 years was telling him this? Oh my god, this could be the best day of his life or just a dream. He didn't say a word he was speechless for the second. This was Britney fucking Spears literally telling him what his job was going to be.

"I just want to know one thing Todd, is it true what Kim said? That your dream job was to work for me and handle my private affairs?"

He stopped for a minute and looked her straight in the eye. "Yes it's true Britney. You are the one. You are Britney Spears, the hottest woman in the world. I've wanted you since I first became aware of you when I was going into college....I had your Rolling Stone magazine cover poster on my wall. I dreamed of one day, being here. On a date with you. While my room mates were watching porn, I was getting myself off to your music videos."

She simply grinned big, and then dropped her lip and nodded her head. 

"Honey, you're not dreaming, and I like an honest man. Which Rolling Stone picture of me was it?"

"Two of them the one with you standing against the wall, and that one of you standing, pushing your panties down."

A burp sound rang from the mouth of the woman he was describing just now. Britney busted out laughing and then Todd followed behind her. She had been sipping her drink the whole time he was talking and then proved to him the truth that she could be funny too even by burping.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, it just happens." She was still laughing, hoping he didn't change the subject so she carried on. "You really like those pictures huh?"

"Yes I do, I think they are the hottest pictures ever, you still are hot in your 30's. Look at you, you're the best."

His comments were flattering her and she loved it. As she knew, this was an easy one. Kim owed her from a few years back when Britney hooked her up with some hot studs at a party. This was simply a debt to pay off. It kept Todd employed so he wouldn't complain at all, as he would be with his dream woman and getting paid to handle her affairs.

"Well Kim said you were big down below, and I like big men who can handle me. I figure you can handle her, you should be able to handle me. Just want you to know one thing with me honey and that's it."

"Yes Britney, tell me."

She could have been distracted by him finally calling her 'baby' but she wasn't. She looked him dead in the eye.

"We do not have a romantic relationship. It will be just like your previous job. I do not get in relationships like I did in the past. I have a sex life and I hang with my men. You of course will become one of them tonight, but I want no jealous alpha male crap from you, are we clear?" 

"Yes ma'am."

"I will be with many men from time to time. I have a very sexy private life. Yes, what you have assumed in the past was true to a sense. You will see in your documents. I do not want any jealousy, none of that alpha male bullshit like you own me. You're in Vegas now baby, and there is plenty of other girls off to the side I'm sure you'll be messing with." 

She had surprised him hard by telling him he'd become one of them tonight. The old man was right; Todd was one of the luckiest men on earth tonight, and this was the new queen of Vegas that was going to rock his world tonight. Todd looked back at her seriously as he finished up. 

"So when we get back to the hotel, you w-

"Yes. There will be something for you."

She smirked reassuring him what was to come later on. He was finished with the meal now and was ready to go. He started to get up as he looked down and nodded at her. Britney smiled. Time was moving now, and soon enough the real fun would begin.

"Ready to go back to the hotel with me, Todd?" 

As Britney got up, she took his hand and held it in hers. He smiled big at her and then they took off. The two swaggered out the door together as the old man was back in the kitchen and didn't catch them leaving. As they were back outside, the sun was setting down and Vegas was lit up even more. The lights were visible beyond their car. Todd opened the door for Britney to slide on in just as he did earlier, climbing he joined her and shut the door behind them. 

"Take us home, we're going to have a great time tonight."

The car started and was driving out within seconds. Britney locked eyes with Todd and gave him a smile. He finally couldn't control himself anymore, as that little lip dropped in a pout, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her and kissed her. This is what Britney wanted, she let her tongue slither into his mouth and then he wrapped his arms around her but broke the kiss too soon. She didn't give a chance to respond as she pushed her lips back forcefully and got another kiss out of him, moaning into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, he gritted his teeth and Britney fell back in her seat, moaning again and then she spoke in a low voice. "Yeah. Just like that."

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that in my life, Britney."

She gave him her big brown eyes again and just smiled back at him. He had no idea what he was in for. For Britney, he was perfect. She never fucked men that were half ass slobs. She knew before he even arrived this was going to be perfect. A man that lusted for her so long always put up good in bed, Kim gave her the word. Now from that kiss, she had no doubt in her mind.

"Trust me, you have no idea how good it's going to get when we get back...just think of all those times you jacked off to me."

He laughed at her, and she had a point. He had been beating it for years to her; music videos, pictures, magazine covers, this was his dream date and he could not wait to make it reality. He nodded at her. 

"This time it's the real thing, oh god I cannot wait to get back to the hotel, have wanted you my entire life."

"Well I think you can wait, or can you?"

She teased him and he fell for it, he leaned down into her on the seat again and kissed her lips, she wrapped her arms around him and let him on top, moaning into his mouth as she sunk the kiss deeper. Todd instantly got hard and Britney knew it, she ended the kiss and gritted her teeth, giving Todd the classic slutty look that he had seen so many times in her great photo shoots of the past. and before they knew it, the car stopped back at the hotel.

Todd climbed off of her, and before he could open the door, Britney beat him to it, from her left side. She slid out of the car and took his hand, pulling him out "I get to play your role now of being gentleman from earlier!" They both laughed as she pulled him out and they began walking back through the doors and towards the elevator.

Next up would be the longest of a short wait in his life. The elevator ride to the penthouse suite. Britney stepped in with Todd, as there was someone else in the elevator standing in the middle. A tall black lady, Todd got on the other side and Britney slipped behind her, right in time for the elevator doors to close.

When Todd looked back at his dream woman across from him, she gave him the soft gaze. A romantic look on her face, as Britney had many sides to her creating her dimensions. He knew she could be a real lover with that look, and she had her slutty side as apparent. His world was about to be rocked and shook forever when they got back to her room. 

This wait was killing him. Across from him was Britney teasing with her loving faces, and in the middle of them was an old woman. He heard the elevator make it's ding noise, stopping on a floor. The lady stepped out. Now they were alone but still had a few floors to go up.

"Can you control yourself for a few more minutes Todd?"

The elevator doors shut again and Britney teased him again, but he fought the urges. She didn't want him to spoil the surprise anyway that she had planned for this special night. He sighed looking up at the ceiling of the elevator as it rode up to the top the floor. In the bright light up above, he tried not to think about it, just the thought alone was making him hard already. Britney looked at him from the distance and then the elevator stopped with it's ding and the doors opened. 

Finally. That is all he could think, he walked out with Britney leading the way. Her heels had clicked in the elevator and then it reminded him she was still wearing those hot platform pumps. He kept up with Britney's pace as she went to the door and found it unlocked walking them right in. As she he walked in he took her hand and turned her around, kissing her. Britney pushed him back slamming the door shut as they kissed. 

Todd was tired of waiting and wanted to get it on right now, as he moaned into the Vegas queen's mouth. Britney however, had other plans and he was not about to spoil them after their great day and all this preparation she put forth. She broke his kiss and held her finger up.

"Not just yet lover man. This is your show, and you are in for a big surprise."

She took his hand, carrying him to a big leather chair when she let go of him, almost slinging him down in the chair. Todd was confused. He wanted to get her clothes off now and fuck her brains out but he refused to act out with Britney. He had waited so long for this, his dream of a woman and now everything was coming true. Why was she making him wait longer? 

"Just wait here baby."

Britney walked off stomping her heels. Todd moved to follow her, watching the outline of her thick beautiful ass still in that dress. She was behind him before he knew it. She had went to retrieve the remote that worked some of the entertainment pieces of her penthouse. Before Todd's eyes, the lights in the place all dimmed creating a new atmosphere and some heavy dance beats began to boom. Britney disappeared behind him and now he had no idea what she was doing by creating a club atmosphere. And then finally she reappeared walking out from the living room and throwing him into another loop. 

Stomping her heels over the carpet, she walked stepping one foot behind the other, syncing to the slow beats that played. When she stood right before Todd after the short walk. She looked down at him as he gave her mysterious eyes of pure lust. She lowered her lip and gave him her hungry eyes. The classic slutty face she had made for years and then she curled it into a mischievous innocent smile. She unstrapped the parts of her dress and undid the zipper slowly on cue the bass bumping from the speakers of the penthouse. 

Todd's mind was blown. In a short instance, Britney stepped back and let half of the dress fall before she stepped out of it. She was wearing a black bra with no straps over the shoulders and a tight matching thong that revealed all her sexy curves just begging for his eyes to see her mighty ass from behind. She kept her eyes locked on Todd, dropping her lip and gritting her teeth. The classic slutty look again as she held one piece of the dress that she didn't allow to fall. She circled her hand up and over, a few times speeding up before tossing it aimlessly over the door to land somewhere.

Britney looked at Todd like a piece of meat. She was hungry and this was his treat, he had a huge grin on his face in opposite of her. She started pumping her body to the beat of the dance music playing. It wasn't her own music but she had experience doing this, She rolled her stomach, showing Todd those fine toned abs and her gold diamond belly button ring there like always. When she turned around, she bent over and wiggled her mighty powerful ass. In an instance she lowered it down on his lap and went to grinding her hips. Todd's hands found her hips and he moaned out as Britney's legendary powerful ass was pumping into his lap, grinding down. Todd was now getting a lap dance from Britney Spears. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening" He moaned and Britney arched her back over his chest, still slowly bumping and grinding, she smirked a bit though he couldn't see her and then could feel his hard cock bulging, pushing up in between her cheeks. "Mmmmmm..." She moaned to him, flicking her upper lip and Todd found her neck, kissing it. She continued the slow grinding, she didn't want to stop. She wanted that cock hard as it could be before it was shoved in one of her holes. "Oh it's happening baby, yes it is"

She would have turned around and kissed him but she didn't. She bumped her ass over to the left and rubbed it on him, before alternating to the right, and grinding into him even harder now. This was killing Todd in pleasure and his clothes weren't even off yet. His cock was so hard and Britney was feeling it rise harder and bigger between her dynamic booty cheeks. As she pushed her bare back against his clothed chest, she turned her head and he found her lips sideways. This didn't stop her from grinding though as he sucked on her tongue and she bit his lower lip. He was almost ready, almost. She wanted to make sure he was perfectly prepared. 

He gave up trying to kiss her from the side and just moaned out, letting out a deep breath. as she could have told him to 'Breathe On Me', he certainly did. This was only the first level to Todd's ultimate fantasies with this woman, they were finally coming true. The grinding didn't stop, she only slowed down, pushing her hands into his knees to grind even harder. This waiting was killing him. 

"Mmmmm, yeah"

At last, Britney had enough of teasing him with this lap dance.The music stopped right on cue after 5 minutes of epic grinding into Todd's lap and forcing his tower to grow into a menacing pole of pleasure. She got off his lap and turned around sinking to her knees. The first thing she did was take his shoes off. This confused Todd as she was undoing the strings to loosen them and slide off his feet.

"You won't be needing these anymore, baby"

 

"No I won't, they'll just get in the way."

This made her crack up in a heavy laughter, flashing her pearly white teeth in a big grin. It was a sexual tone in her voice that was turning Todd on even more so. She looked up at Todd with her big brown eyes full of wonder. She reached up with her left hand and went for his belt, and Todd just sat there letting Britney do all the work. She could only guess how many times he had jacked off to her over the years. All those times he fantasized about this day, and now it was happening right here, right now.

"You got something for me, big boy?"

She dropped her lip and her eyes shot up at him. Britney was giving Todd her slutty face, showing the pure lust she had for him. It was one of his favorites as he had seen this in pictures millions of times over. When she unfastened his belt and the buckle banged on her knuckle, all the man could do was breathe in heavily. She pulled his white briefs down and caught vision with his bouncing cock springing from it's nest. 

Britney waited until she had his pants and underwear all the way down to his feet, creating a pile of clothing under her on the floor. She then presented her attention to his hard cock. She wrapped her left hand around it clenching her fingers as she looked up at Todd, and smiled with her lips. Giving him the view of a life time as the one and only Britney Spears was happily holding his cock. He looked down at her mesmerized almost in a trance. She knew this look from a guy, she had seen it many times over the years. She didn't break the smile until she looked back at his cock. He was long and thick. It didn't matter in inches, but this pole was thick and she liked a thick meat pole shoved up her ass. She pushed her hands up watching the skin stretch a bit, and slowly moved down as now she became mesmerized looking forward at the head of his cock. 

As Todd looked down at the woman of his dreams and her staring straight at his cock, he didn't force in at all. He just watched as Britney leaned down as if she was about to open her mouth. Instead she leaned her face up and moved her right hand holding his cock, she began stroking it up and down. Now that she was leaned in, she pushed her face down and pulled his cock towards her cheek looking at him. She was giving him that dream shot any man would want as to see her holding his cock and pushing it against her cheek but not touching. She moved to the opposite now and finally Britney made contact with his cock besides her hand when she started to bang his cock against her cheek, forcing a smack sound to vibrate. Todd moaned. 

Moving his cock away now, she gripped it and moved in, parting her lips and breathing over the head. He was at full form now and Britney knew just how to keep a man as hard as ever, she flicked her tongue over the hole and then sucked her lips over the head. Todd breathed in and moaned instantly, she didn't let him distract her. After a quick suck on the head, she began to go down on the first few inches, sucking him, and stroking with her hand. She made sync with her had. She sucked bobbing her head on it slowly. Once she had position half way down on his cock, she kept her sucking on one part, wrapping her tongue around the shaft tightly, as it swirled. She slowly came up, sucking herself off until she got to the head.

Her mouth roared when she popped off that cock. Light saliva strings were attached to her lips and his cock. She looked up at Todd with her eyes, gritting her teeth and didn't say a word. As she looked back down at her delicious pole of a treat, she flicked her tongue back and then spit a wad of her saliva onto his cock coating it in her own lube of mouth fluid. 

"Mmmmmmmmmm" 

Todd moaned and gasped, watching her as she went back down on his cock, this time she got back down half way and removed her hand and began to bob her head up and down on him. With her tongue pressed against his the shaft, Britney moaned a muffled humming moan, sending vibrations flowing from his lower body into him. He simply moaned at the work she was doing to him and knew soon enough he'd cum for the first time to his woman in the physical form. While the thought was in his head, Britney didn't let anything divert her attention down here as the slurping sounds echoed into his ears and gave him a soulful memory.

She came up again, from the head she popped off of it again, and flicked her tongue back before soaking his cock in spit again. Britney had quite a handful of her own slobber to lube him in now, as she squeezed the pole and heard the squishing sound as it dripped lightly between her finger tips. Looking up at Todd, she moved both hands over his cock; stroking him slowly one by one, hand in hand. 

"This cock..." She leaned down and licked the underside of it with both her hands at the base now, and shot her eyes back up to him and then back at his cock, addressing it now as she gritted her teeth for a second to breath in. "Is incredible". Finishing her sentence, she pushed her lips over the top and kissed the head. Parting her lips, she took the head back into her mouth and looked up at Todd before coming back off of it, grazing her perfect teeth over the head lightly.

"The way you suck cock is amazing Britney."

She leaned down again, taking the head back into her mouth and plopping it out of her mouth playfully, as he watched it spring from her upper lip and bounce back hitting her in the lips, as she had pushed her lips together and kissed it again.

"Oh yeah?" 

She gave him slutty eyes again, as she bounced it back on her lips one more time. She was slowing down so he could enjoy it longer without blowing his load too soon. 

"Fuck yeah it's amazing."

That was all she needed to be told as Britney plunged her mouth back down on his dick until she consumed it all the way to her lips rubbing against his ball hard and the base of his big thick shaft. Todd moaned and nearly jumped out of his seat. She caught him off guard. Drops of her spit was leaked down into his ball hair, Britney looked up at him with her playful brown eyes as she began to slurp loudly, coming off of his cock again slowly once more. This time she kissed the head, looking at him as small bubbles of her saliva were brewing up. She moved her mouth up, sticky strings of saliva were attached back from her lips to his cock, just as she locked her teeth and shot back up at him the eyes of pure lust on that slutty face, one last time before the final spin. 

Wrapping her small fingers around the shaft once more, she gave it a few strokes, one last time before she was to finish him off. She knew he was ready to blow, she had only slowed down to extend out this anticipating moment. She leaned back now and this time went down on him again, sucking vigorously as she closed her eyes. As her head bobbed up and down on his cock this final time, Todd couldn't hold back at all, he pushed his hand down on her shoulder and shouted to her.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum Britney!" 

Britney's eyes opened immediately as he told her what was to come, and she came off his cock quick, withdrawing it from her loving throat. She lightly raked her teeth across the head when coming off, as she leaned back and wrapped her fingers back around it flipping her tongue quickly to break the threads of spit. Todd leaned up out of the chair and stood on his feet. This just made it easier for her as she was jacking him off with her mouth opened, sticking her tongue out just begging for him to drench her.

"You going to cum for me Todd?"

"Yeah!"

"Huh? You going to cum for me baby?" 

"Yes!"

She was stroking him fast with her right hand, looking him dead on in the eyes as her mouth was opened wide and tongue stretched out almost in desperation to be fed his seed. She moaned and beat the head of his cock over her tongue to tease him further. The sound of his cock slapping over her tongue and her moaning was driving him nuts. She stopped as she seen the look on his face, knowing he was so close. She continued stroking him. 

"I'm so close, going to cum for you Britney"

"Uh huh? I want you to cum for me Todd, all over my fuckin' face and in my mouth." 

"Here comes!"

He grunted and Britney closed her eyes just in time, as she felt the warm wave of cum shoot out of his cock. He shoot up the right side of her face, striking her cheek and hitting above her eye brow just barely missing her hair across her forehead. The next shot got up her nose and dripped down to the left side, as it began to slide and drip down to the corner of her upper lid. Another wave of cum drenched her left cheek, shooting a perfect line across. He lost steam after this as his rod finished off in her waiting mouth. She slowed down jerking him as the last remaining shots filled her mouth. A big goofy grin came across her face as she finished him and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

Britney may have been a pop princess but when she was on her knees tonight, Todd knew the sight down below was a cum queen. She looked up at him showing her mouth as a puddle of his semen. Closing her lips, she gulped it loudly and reopened her mouth showing it disappeared, swallowed his load. Todd moaned and could not believe it. 

This was the dream of his life. To see Britney Spears on her knees and give him the blow job of his life before taking a cum shot to the face and her mouth and even swallowing. He could not believe it was real for a minute. Britney squeezed his cock, getting the last remaining drops of juice as she milked it from her lips. She came up from her knees, looking at as he stepped back, almost falling back in the chair. 

"How do I look?"

He smirked and almost laughed as he looked at her cum covered face. He could not believe she was asking him this. Britney was indeed a goof ball.

"You look like the cum queen of my dreams"

She smirked and laughed, flashing him her trademark smile. 

"Well I am your dream maker tonight, lover man. You gave me quite a load. Care to help me finish the rest?"

"Sure, Britney baby"

He ran his fingers across her face, lapping up the remaining cup. He started with her left cheek since that was easiest. Scrapping it with his middle and index finger, Britney opened her mouth for him to feed his fingers to her. She wrapped her tongue around them and sucked them clean. He repeated, scrapping up the right side of her face above her eye and her nose where he got her perfectly, before shoving his fingers into her mouth. One by one, this time she sucked them slowly. Britney moaned as she wrapped her tongue around his finger. "mmmmmmm" he sent vibrations through his hand. He repeated with his middle finger as she sucked the last remaining bits of his cum, before he pushed his finger out of her lips with a squishy suction noise and a pop. All the kinky noises were simply making him hard again. 

"Is that how you always cummed to me before?"

All he did was nod his head, and Britney gave him her naughty grin. She loved hearing about men that jacked off to her. Just as her expectations with Todd, he did not disappoint when it came to flooding her face in cum. 

"Well there is more where that came from, the night has only begun for us."

Britney bit her bottom lip and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I want to do everything to your body, Britney."

"Good, and I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, over and over and over all night long." 

All she did was turn her back to him. There was no words to be spoken now, as she grabbed his cock. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom." She said as she wrapped her little fingers around his rod and began to walk him out from her living room of the penthouse suite and now to the bedroom. It was a short walk accompanied by the sound of her high heels clicking and clacking in the carpet as she stomped them lightly. By the time they reached the bedroom, the thunderous sound of her pumps were striking over the marble floor. Todd followed along like a good dog being led by his throbbing member in her grasp. Once they reached her king size bed, Todd made his move. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and went to snatching at her bra but fumbled it on his first touch.

Britney got the sense he wanted to play rough for a bit. She turned around, dropping her lip and snatched up his shirt, pulling it hard; once, twice, and finally she managed to force a button out as the sound of ripped stitches graced the room. He slung off the shirt for her and then grabbed her by the back of head, jamming her lips to his as they kissed hard. She moaned into Todd's mouth as he forced the deep kiss, pushing her hands down and stroking his cock while they kissed. 

When the kiss finally broke, he pushed her lightly and Britney fell back on the bed, bouncing up a bit as she moaned and looked up at her naked lover man hovering her body. To join him in the nude, she began to unstrap her bra that he couldn't manage to get off only a minute earlier. Todd fell down on the bed, pushing his body to hers and grabbed the underside of her bra and went to yanking it off to free her lovely large breasts.

Seeing her bare tits in sight, Todd dove his face between them. Britney leaned up and arched her hair back, letting her golden locks flow as she moaned as he squeezed her left tit in his hand and his mouth found her nipple on the right and sucked like a hungry animal. She closed her eyes and gasped moaning loudly. He was making her so wet down below.

"Ohhhh baby, that's it, mmmm."

Todd moved to her other nipple after he heard her words and sucked on it, lapping it up as he felt it harden in his mouth. Britney's nipples were hard like bullets sucking past his teeth. After a nice squeeze on both her firm tits, he kissed between them, licking and trailing his tongue down. Once he got to her chest, Britney arched her back up to make a bit of a road down her stomach, and then Todd kissed his way down her fabulous abs, getting to her pierced belly button and flicking his tongue over her the diamond ring tucked there. She ran her hands up to her tits and squeezed them herself, moaning as he was working his way down her perfect muscle toned torso to her waiting pussy.

Still kissing his way down, once he got to her tattoos right at the fabric line of her thong, he planted a kiss on both of them. Licking her cross tattoo on the right and sucking on the flower one to the left, giving her a hint of what was to come soon. Once he was ready, he bit into the black fabric of her thong, and Britney looked down and gasped as their eyes met, looking at her from below, he yanked her thong down revealing her wet and waiting pussy.

Britney looked down at him with an evil grin on her face, which Todd returned before placing a kiss on the lips of her pussy. She moaned, and he drove his tongue in there. "Oh god-". She couldn't finish her sentence as she belted out moaning as his tongue twirled inside her juicy cunt. She drove her hands down into the bed and scraped her finger names into lines in the bed. Finally, she put her hands back on her tits, rubbing them as he was making her so hot and wet. 

This pussy was waiting for some cock, and he knew not to keep it waiting. Todd licked her up and down a few times. Britney closed her eyes and moaned, licking her lips. He didn't see it though since his eyes were closed, buried in her lovely mound. He came up after a few good licks and rose. Looking down at Britney as she opened her eyes and bit her lower lip looking up at him, knowing just what this man was about to do to her. She raised her knees and then he noticed that he totally forgot to strip her of her thong. he wrapped his pinkie around it, just as she brought her legs up, and then slipped it off her heels. Now she joined him in complete nudity, apart from her sexy black high heel fuck me pumps. He could have took them off to repay the favor of her taking his shoes off earlier, but Todd loved them on her. They made her look even sluttier than she already was. 

He grabbed his cock and then backed up until he was off the bed. Taking Britney's leg, he pushed her back, and then she got the message. She pushed herself back to where her pussy was just at the edge of the bed, and her legs spread wide waiting for him. Todd took one of her legs and arched it over his shoulder, as Britney now got the chance to show how flexible she still was at 33 years old. He pushed the head of his cock to her pussy teasing her, all this did was make her moan, he wanted to tease her even further. Looking up at her with a grin as he began to speak. 

"What you thinking about Britney?"

"Ohhh give it to me baby, Todd."

"Huh? Give what to you?"

"Your big fucking cock! Slam it into my pussy and fuck me!"

"What? You want me to fuck you, Britney!?"

"YES! FUCK ME, NOW!"

That was all that needed to be spoke, Todd wanted to hear her scream for him and she did, raising her voice to the point it echoed out of the bedroom. He pushed forward and his cock entered her pussy. She arched her back and moaned as he began to pump into her. Britney wrapped her around his waist and dug the heel of her shoe into his cheek from behind. He grunted at the feeling of the heel digging into him, as he pumped into her over and over. She wanted to move her other leg off his shoulder and repeat the process but Todd didn't allow it, as he held onto her leg on his shoulder.

"Oh god, Oh god! Yes!!! Fuck me Todd!"

Arching her head back, Britney moaned to him, as her hands found her breasts again and she went to squeezing them as they bounced in rhythm to his thrusts into her pussy. She eventually managed to lean up on her elbows and look up at him as Todd fucked her. Britney gritted her teeth, giving him her classic slutty face. Each time he thrust into her, her fleshy breasts bounced and her golden hair moved a bit too. She was going to speak up now to tempt him even further. 

"Is this it Todd? Is this what you always dreamed of? Fuck me harder!"

"Yes! You want me to fuck you harder Britney?"

"YES!"

That was all that she needed to say. Todd moved her leg off his shoulder and now he dove down onto her, thrashing their bodies together as Britney was buried into the pillowy comfort of the bed on her back, and his cock slammed into her pussy. Now on top, he pushed his cock all the way into her pussy, hitting her womb as he began to fuck her harder and faster. Britney screamed out to him. Her breasts bouncing against his chest, as he felt their nipples collide with each other.

"FUCK! YES! YES! YES! OH GOD!"

With Britney screaming and now with his ear close by, her voice pitched into his ear drum. He didn't stop either, as he continued to pound into her pussy over and over. She kicked her legs up before bringing them back down at level. This time, she got to plant both her heels into both of the cheeks of his bottom. As he continued to fuck her hard and at speed, her heel slipped on his left cheek and scraped him a bit. He didn't feel it though. She wrapped her arms over his back and scraped her finger nails into him. Now, this time he did feel the pain. 

"FUCK! That got me! Scream for me Britney! Scream!"

As she clawed him up with her finger nails leaving white scratch marks on the skin of his back, Todd just simply pounded her harder and harder. He was so close to blowing his load deep in her womb and he could easily guess she was close to her climax, but the intense heavenly pleasure of this did not allow it to cross his mind in time. While he buried his lips to her neck, she closed her eyes and moaned. 

"Todd baby, I'm gonna cum, oh yes I am!"

"Cum for me Britney!"

He shot up from her neck so he could tower over her and look down into her eyes as he pumped into her continuously for her to cum for him. He knew he was close to bursting and nothing would be better than shooting his seed into Britney's womb, however she had other plans for him. She knew any man would cum inside her but she wasn't going to allow it. Moaning as she opened her eyes to him she spoke in a whimpering low voice almost at whispers.

"Oh god...fuck yeah, make me cum Todd, but don't cum with me, save it...I wanna...I want it in my mouth." 

Britney wanted every drop of cum out of that cock she could swallow, and Todd would deliver as she desired. He looked down into her eyes as he pumped over and over. Her heels still digging into the cheeks of his bottom, her fingers over his back. He placed his fists down into the plush of the bed she was sunken into below them and looked down at her shaking body. Her breasts still bouncing up his chest, as Britney tightened up, and grunted. 

"FUCK! I'M CUMMIN' NA-"

Todd curled a fist of her hair at the side of her skull all the way up to her brunette roots and pulled her hair up towards him when he muted her screams with a hard, deep passionate kiss on the lips. Britney bit his tongue by accident, closed her eyes and then she released her orgasm hard. Britney totally stopped as Todd moaned into her mouth first, feeling the gush of her juices over his hard cock deep inside. She moaned a slow tune into his mouth shortly before Todd let go of her hair, and Britney fell down into the bed.

Like a good boy, he pulled out of her after she had released her orgasm, and did not cum inside her. As badly as he wanted to, he respected this woman. What Todd did not release at first hand was the sight that was soon to unfold before him, as he got up off of Britney and stood on his feet. Finally, he was free of those heels on her feet digging into his cheeks. While he got on his feet behind the bed, Britney wasted no time pulling herself off the bed, in a leap forward and dropping down to her knees. 

Taking his wet cock in her hand, covered in her juices, she went down on it quick. Stroking him and sucking on the head, as she sucked all her own juices down first. She went down bobbing her head up and down as she had done before just begging Todd to cum in her mouth. Placing her right hand between his thighs, she squeezed one of his butt cheeks and in an instance he growled and as she expected, released a barrage of cum in her mouth. 

"Fucking God....damn...oh man Britney, that was so fucking awesome."

He was out of breath looking down at her as she gave him her slutty eyes looking very satisfied. His cock still buried between her lips as she was milking him dry at the moment, sucking every drop out of him. If she could have smiled to him, she totally would have. But right now, she was focused. She came up off his cock after she seemed to have drained him, and then she swallowed in an audible gulp. Taking it back into her hand, she stroked him up, as she leaned up and showed him her open mouth, as proof that she just swallowed his cum for the second time. Britney went back down, opening her mouth and licking the head again, stroking him once more in her hand. It was her job to keep this cock hard so she could continue their night of fun. 

"I just love it when I have a guy who can cum for me like this-"

She went down again, running her tongue over the head, moaning over it in a slight hum "mmmm." Coming back up, she looked down and spit hard on it, as she used both her hands to rub her saliva in, keeping him hard. Finally, she finished her sentence.

"and manage to fuck the shit out of me like that and then cum for me again."

She placed a kiss on the head that Todd could only see in his sight, as the sound of his exhausted form was too loud to hear the kiss. 

"If I didn't know any better Britney, I'd call you a cum slut." 

Britney gave him a flashy smile and cute eyes as she kept stroking him with her firm small hands. She loved this attention, to keep a man hard like this. For Todd, this was a dream come true. To have this woman; Britney Spears down on her knees holding his cock as if it were a golden idol.

"I love to make a man like you cum Todd, over and over...mmmmm"

She went down on his cock without giving him a warning as she sucked on him, bobbing her head up and down and moaning into his meaty pole to give him those vibrations flowing down his veins. "Mmm...mmm...mmmm". Britney was just making sure his cock was hard and ready to go for round #3. After a good 30 seconds of hard sucking. He just moaned and breathed in, unaware of what she had planned. For now he was just enjoying the blow job until she stopped and slurped her way off his shaft making loud slobbering noise with a loud wet pop as she came off. He was hard again at full size, right where she wanted his power. Small sticky saliva strings were dangling from her lower front row teeth back down to the head of his cock. She flicked her tongue and then spit a wad of her saliva on his cock. Taking both her hands, she moved her sticky saliva over his cock to lube him up and stroke him slow and hard. 

"Mmmmmm...'

Rising up from her knees while both her hands played in sync over his cock she looked him deep in the eyes dropping her lips, looking at him lustfully and almost submissive at his body towering over her, Britney rose just enough to when she was at level with the bed and then spoke in that low slutty voice she knew he loved so much.

"I liked that when you pulled my hair like that and kissed me when I came all over you."

Todd simply was in a trance from looking in her eyes. He felt invincible, like he could go all night fucking her as long as she wanted. He planned to get as much out of her as possible, as he nodded his head.

"Oh yeah?"

"I know you have what it takes for this."

Instantly Britney turned around, as she was at level with the bed to bend over herself. She brought her thick dynamic ass swinging on the left side as she bumped into his leg and around his thigh, forcing his cock to jump up and rest on her cheek before it moved to the right side. She then rubbed her bare ass down and up on him. Todd moaned and then he got the point.

The ass; that dominant big thick ass. He knew precisely what she was implying for him to do with the mention of the rough pull of her golden locks of hair. This was a mean ass, that would need a hard pounding. Britney eventually found the middle where she felt his cock slither over the crack of her powerful cheeks and then she moved up and down, as Todd watched his cock with the head right over the fairy tramp stamp tattoo above it, move and down while his balls felt up on the roundness of those mean choppers. 

He brought his hand up and graced the right side of her magnificent booty, pulling it apart as his cock barely slipped past it and rubbed up against it. He used his free hand to guide his cock between her cheeks, rubbing it downward. Britney moaned, and then Todd finished the move by raking his cock up until it was free. He then spanked her cheek hard on the right side, watching the firmness of her skin bounce a little.

"Climb up on the bed baby!"

Todd patted her ass on the left side as a way to make her speed up a little. Britney got the hint instantly and obeyed him, as she claimed forward onto the bed. Todd simply followed, as he slowly got his way up the bed. The roof over their heads was so high, he didn't have to worry, as he could stand on her big bed. Britney situated herself in the middle on all fours. Standing herself up on her palms pushing down into the firm bed and her knees holding her ass up for him. 

Britney was no longer the famous pop singer; no longer the hot mom next door, no longer the sex kitten. Now, she was a dirty whore and she was loving every second of this. While the thoughts ran through her head of how much pleasure this was going to send into her, Todd was getting into position. He took notice of her little fairy tattoo. The famous tramp stamp that he adored. He ran a finger over it and then tapped it, before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on it. Britney giggled behind her closed lips. He could not see the daring smile on her face as she moaned.

"Mmmmm...you like that tattoo Todd?" 

"Yes I do."

She leaned her head up to look at him and give her cute deceiving innocent face. He responded by lightly smacking her left cheek. They both knew that the innocence was lost now. 

"It fits you. Looks so innocent but we both know that's not the case."

She laughed again in a low voice, and curved a big smile on her closed lips. The tattoo indeed fit her, it was in the right spot. A little angel on the outside, a whore on the inside. Most guys that she fucked did not pay attention to her body art, but Todd did. Once he rose up, he played with his thick pole, poking it towards her ass. He was teasing her again, as he did earlier and this was driving Britney mad with lust. She directed her head forward looking down and moaned.

Reaching his hand back he smacked her right cheek hard, causing her to jump a little and yelp a louder moan. He watched her firm beautiful ass sway a little, showing the strength of her bottom. Building up to the moment, he slipped his finger tips past her cheek and then guided his cock past the walls and into her bottom hole. Britney gasped and Todd followed behind her with a deep breath. Her ass was tight. Once the head slipped past and he moved in, he felt her tighten up a bit and Britney let out a long slow moan. He pushed forward and then his balls swiped up against the low of her cheeks. Todd moaned, as he took a few slow thrusts in to get used to her first.

Britney knew that her ass was big and strong. It was always one of her signature features of her goddess figure. When she was being fucked from behind, she loved it when a man went all out and pounded into her big thick ass to the point they dominated it. A man that didn't know how to pound into that ass and fuck it the way it was meant to be, he was useless. Her ass was made to be pounded by huge cocks. She knew Todd was not going to disappoint. She gave him just a minute to get used to it and then moaned deep for him.

"Ohhhhh yes, mmmmmm...That's it. You like that ass don't you?"

He looked up at her back and then his eyes trailed down the middle until he was watching her powerful ass down below, backing up into him with his slow thrusts. He rubbed her left cheek and then spanked it. Britney responded by pushing back on her ass, telling him to take control. 

"Fuck my ass, Todd! Spank it harder!

He swatted her cheek again, as she whimpered and puffed.

"I said harder!"

Another spank on her right cheek, and now he pushed into her a little bit faster.

"HARDER!"

His palm smacked her left cheek again, printing his hand over it as now he began to pump his cock into her harder and faster. This is what Britney wanted now. Her fingers dug into the sheets, as Todd was now going all out on her big powerful ass.

"Like that Britney? You want me to fuck the hell out of this big beautiful ass? Huh?"

He slapped her right cheek this time hard with his palm. His cock still thrusting hard and deep into her dark hole. She gritted her teeth and growled at him behind them. 

"YES! FUCK MY ASS HARDER!"

He didn't stop whatsoever. Britney responded by tucking her legs together to make her ass even tighter for him. Todd spanked the right side and then the left side again, striking her cheek over and over repeatedly spanking it until he got to five times and continued to pump into her over and over. Britney's fingers clawed into the sheets of the sheets of the bed under her, leaving long lines into the fabric while her body shook and Todd concentrated on pounding her hole, as those mighty cheeks were hitting his thighs. His balls began to slap at the bottom of her ass and pump into her rapidly. 

"YEAH! FUCK MY ASS LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW! OHHHHH YES!"

With gritted teeth, her screaming words came out with anger and lust. Todd didn't stop whatsoever. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the pounding his pleasure into her body. Her pussy was leaking wet swaying from behind with his balls smacking up against. She knew he would end up blowing a load soon. With this rough hard fucking, she was getting everything she wanted and more. Todd shook her ass each time he pumped his entire length into her. He reached his hands up and snatched his fingers at her hair, yanking it back roughly, causing Britney to lean her head up. 

Her eyes shot open and she screamed louder at the feeling of his hands pulling her head forward. Todd didn't let go at all, as both hands were locked full of hair and his cock was driving into that ass hard and fast. He was going to blow soon. 

"OH GOD, YES YES YES! YEEESSSSSSS!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' CUM IN YOUR ASS BRITNEY"

He had to yell at her while his hands lost grip of her hair, Britney's head went down instantly, and she almost buried herself into the blankets, pushing her ass up a little but further for him. 

"YES! CUM IN MY ASS TODD! SHOOT THAT HOT STEAMY LOAD..."

Her sentence cut off from her yelling at him as he was pounding into her, she took a deep breath to catch herself and then finished what she was saying, no longer yelling at him. 

"Shoot that hot steamy fuckin' load of cum right into my big ass!"

Todd locked both of his hands on her cheeks now since her head was pushed down on the side into the bed. She was using her hands to push herself up, arching her back to give him a better view of her ass pushed out begging for him to fill her bottom hole with his seed. 

"Here comes baby!"

Just one more thrust up that tight fit hole and his cock erupted within. Britney closed her eyes and let out a long soft moan. Todd had slowed down almost to a halt at this point, as he pumped into her ass slower. 

"Mmmmmmmm....yeah."

He could not believe her moaning over this. Britney always had a sexy voice, but now it was even hotter listening to her moan. His thick pole guided a lot easier as he felt wave after wave of cum shooting within. Todd lost count of how many times he came as he was so taken back in the heavenly pleasure. He pulled out and watch the cum drip down out of her ass and go down her leg. That hole was so tight, only a small stream of cum went out while his cock was covered in most of it.. He stepped back and Britney bounced her thick ass at him to give him somewhat of a show. 

"You know how to fuck an ass the right way Todd."

The right way. That is all she cared about. Any man that didn't give it to her like that, was a disappointment. Plain and simple. She slowly crawled her way up and turned around to him. His cock need attention with her lips, and Britney delivered right to it. Planting the head past her lips, Todd let out a moan and put his hand over her head. He was out of breath and was now watching Britney bob her head up and down on his cock again, soaking him dry of his cum. Britney's ass was totally clean, and his cock was dripping in built up excess of cum,. 

"Damn, you are always on the ball."

Britney moaned almost a laugh with her stuffed mouth, before she came off his cock, with a pop sound sucking off. She looked up into his eyes, and held his cock right under her chin. 

"You cum for me a lot. I ain't wasting one drop."

She licked her tongue over the shaft looking at him as she slipped the head past her lips and popped it out of her mouth again. Todd felt exhausted, and now watching her go down on his cock again and clean him up. She stroked him between the fingers of her left hand then held his cock up to her face.

"Oh wait, did you say something about balls?"

Wasting now time, she went under his cock and started lapping his balls. Todd let out a moan and then a laugh. Britney could still be her usual goofy self even when in the heat of the moment. Her tongue lapped of her balls and then she closed her mouth over the left one, sucking on it before it popping out loudly, and moving over to the next. She alternated between both of them until they were dripping in her saliva. Grabbing his cock again to change handsshe held it up to her face and looked at him again.

"Those balls feel like they could cum for me again. Am I wearing you out Todd?"

He laughed at her. She was indeed wearing him out, but he didn't care. He had came to her so many times over the years. Now the real deal was before him, and he knew he could go all night long. He wanted to fuck Britney over and over until both of them were totlaly out of energy and passing out. He nodded his head to her.

"I could cum for you again and again tonight Britney. I hope we're not done yet."

She gave him and smile and then leaned down, kissing the head of his dick. 

"That's what I want to hear, we're not finished yet."

Britney pulled back now, as Todd climbed down off the bed, holding his hard cock, stroking it slowly to make sure it was hard for her. She ran her hand down her leg looking up at him as she collected the small trail of cum that crept out of her ass. She gave Todd visuals of how she could still move her body. Proof, that all the rumors of her being "out of shape" were exaggerated. 

"I want to fuck you in every room of this place tonight."

She nodded hearing his words. Dangling her belly button ring as she got up.

"You know, no one has done that to me yet. Every room huh?"

All Todd could do was smile and nod. To be able to do something for Britney that no other man had done so far yet was a big accomplishment. He knew at her age and in her career, she was not a virgin for anything sexual. Britney stood up on her feet and grabbed his cock and got to thinking as she stroked it slowly.

"Well, you fucked me here in the bed, so that's over. You came all over my face in when you were sitting in the lounge chair, so-"

"The couch."

He cut her off finishing her sentence, as it popped into his mind. Britney smirked.

"Good idea, to the couch then!"

With her grip on his cock, she moved forward, stomping her high heels down into the floor as she led him out the bedroom by his cock as if it were a leash. He followed behind without an oblige in the world to be able to continue fucking this gorgeous woman all night long. Britney walked them a dozen steps out till they got to her big black leather couch. She waved her finger over it and pointed."Sit." Only one word had to be spoken as Todd gladly obeyed her order, sinking into the lavish piece of furniture, feeling the coldness on his bottom. 

After he sat down and situated in front of her, Britney looked into his eyes one more time and went straight down to her knees. His cock still in her hand and she didn't waste a second to go down and get a few quick sucks on it. Todd could not believe how much attention she gave to his cock. Slurping and slobbering over it again with her canals of saliva, he was in heaven. For Britney, she didn't know if she was addicted but she did come to the conclusion she loved his thick pulpy pole very dearly. If she was addicted to anything, it was cum; in massive amounts, and Todd knew just how to deliver that wish, only to her.   
Slurping her way to the head before popping off his cock with a distinctive sound and then flicking her tongue back, Britney let go of the pole and let it flap around aimlessly for a bit as she leaned down and grabbed her tits. Todd simply watched what she was doing as she moved both hands over her large tits, pulling them apart and massaging them in circles. She had known how much attention he paid her breasts in the bedroom and she knew he was going to love this. Britney rubbed her own nipples and eyed his cock before moving in with her tits and trapping it between.

"Oh fuck yes."

He gasped and breathed in as Britney looked up at him and drew back her lips and flashed him a smile, just as she pumped down on his cock, and Todd felt his cock smothered in her pillows push up. Britney broke eye contact and leaned down and spit the saliva she had saved up to drench his cock as it pushed back down and then back up in her watery mix of lube. Todd was simply in heaven for another time tonight which he had lost count. Britney looked up at him, still going slow as he moaned out quietly to her, and then spoke.

"Oh man, you like getting your titties fucked baby?"

"Mmmmm, yeah I do. You like these nice tits wrapped around your big fucking cock?"

"Fuck yeah, I do. Such an awesome set of titties. "

She was enjoying this as much as he was. Britney didn't get her tits fucked enough. For her, the only struggle was to not want to move and choke herself on that cock. As most men knew how to utilize her sucking skills to maximum benefit, she still knew she had a great rack and tonight it was in full work. He moaned out giving her the sign that she was doing a great job. Down and up and up and down. Picking up pace a bit, she fucked his cock between her big fleshy tits with loving work. Leaning her head down, her tongue flicked over the head each time it came up to her waiting lips. Todd just watched her work him between her mounds of pleasure. Finally he got enough encouragement and began to thrust upward himself, pushing the head into her lips. Britney moaned over it and locked her lips. She stopped for a minute and sucked the head counting to five before she came off with another classic pop sound. 

"Mmmmm yeah, baby you like that huh? You like getting your dick fucked and sucked?" 

Before he could answer she let go of her tits and snatched his cock back into her hand. Now was the time to fight off the urge to finish him off with sucking, she simply kissed the head with her lips and held up her right breast and then smacked his cock over her hard nipple. He sat back and watched the head of his shaft flapping over her breast, and then she swapped her hand for her other breast and smacked it against the left side while looking up at him with a goofy but sexy naughty look on her face. Todd simply smirked down at her. Keeping eye contact, she flicked her tongue over her lips and went in and ran it up his shaft to the head and then circled it around the hole. 

"I want you to-"  
Breaking her speech she plunged down and sucked the first few inches, bobbing her head down and up a few times before coming up with a gaping mouth.

"Cum for me, all-"

She broke her sentence again and let go of his cock, swinging it out with a few tiny strings of saliva dribbling down as they broke in small distance as she grasped her tits again and then clamped them back over his cock, and looked up at him to quickly finish telling him what she wanted.

"all in my mouth and cover my tits"

With a tight position back in place he looked back at her and then Todd rocked forth, thrusting hard and fast, catching her off guard. She got him motivated now, and she liked this. Squeezing her tits together harder for him so he could pound between them, she felt herself getting wet again. She pumped her tits down as Todd pumped up, tittyfucking together. After so many thrust, Britney knew that he was going to blow soon. She leaned her head down and withdrew her lips to curl out her tongue and let the purple head of his beef stick grace her tongue repeatedly. For Todd this was the best part coming up. He continued to thrust hard with her holding her tits together creating a good pace as he felt her enormous tits covering his cock and sliding every inch. He loved her tits so much, he felt he could fuck them again and again. He was so close to exploding for her, he grunted and grit his teeth for a minute, while still pumping up between those luscious jugs.

"I'm gonna cum for you now Britney, NOW!"

"YES CUM FOR ME!"

She raised her voice and waited as he pushed up one last time, and his cock slid to her tongue. Just in time for it, as he held the position and she squeezed her breasts one last time around him to feel the pulse as that wonderful love stick shot a thick wad of cum into her mouth. Britney moaned and tried to close her mouth over his cock. The success only lasted for a second or two until she broke her lips, his seed spilling out over her big boobs squeezed together, barely gracing his pole between. She let go of her tits so she could wrap her hand around his cock in a desperate attempt to control his orgasm. He shot another load into her mouth and then she pushed his joystick to her left and let him soak a clear shot over her left boob. 

"Oh my god, holy shit, that was fucking amazing, oh god..."

Todd was moaning out uncontrollably as Britney finished off his orgasm, letting another burst drench her tit before she leaned down and took it back into her mouth, pushing her hand up to try and squeeze his cum out with her sucking jaws. She looked up at him and moaned over his dick again. She knew she was wrecking him down here on her knees. Her only hope is that he would have enough energy after this to fuck her like he did before. Moving off his cock with a pop, she flicked her tongue back and then spit hard on her right boob. Todd breathed in and moaned watching his cum and her saliva land over thick mound of skin. A gob of the mixture slid down the curve and touched her hardened nipple.

"Oh man, I'm having the best night of my life."

Britney moaned in response to him, as she leaned down and flicked her tongue over his cock. Her breasts were a mess of stickiness. His cum discharged over her pretty skin and small blend with her spit. She moved his cock over to her left tit, holding it up as she poked the head of his stick into her hardened nipple, letting him watch as her hands flew up the shaft slowly and milked the final drops over her nipple. Britney was a mess when it came to the plate that was of her breasts.

"Mmmmmm, that's how I like it Todd, all this cum on me, hot damn." 

Mustering strength together to show her that he still had it in him to keep the night moving on the hours that had long ticked past the AM midnight hours, Todd put his fingers over his cock and moved it on her breasts. He smeared some of his cum in there, causing Britney to gasp and moan. She smirked up at him like the slutty whore that she was. 

"Yeah you fucked me good with your tits, oh god. I could do that several times over."

She would have laughed if she remembered how, but at the moment Britney was cleaning. She swiped his cock over her other tit to treat it fairly and then she leaned back on her knees as she gave him a show from down there. Letting his loving stick go, she grabbed her left tit looking up at Todd with eye contact and it brought it up her to mouth smearing herself as she ran her tongue over it. He sat back and watched her play with her nipple between her teeth, sucking the cum up. Some of it got on her face from the excess, before she went to her right tit and slobbered all over it eating up the cum into her mouth. As he had done before, Todd just watched the show she gave him cleaning herself up. 

"Mmmmm, yeah...I know just how to do it baby."

Giving a smirk to him, Britney rolled her eyes up to his. He had noticed some excess of cum smeared on her mouth and rubbed it up with the tips of his fingers. She broke her lips and as Todd had done before, he fed his dirty fingers to her and she rolled her tongue over them, cleaning it. He repeated the action, getting the last bits of cum from her face that had smeared and then forced his fingers into her waiting mouth to suck clean. All Britney could do was close her eyes and clean them off, lapping every last drop of cum up before swallowing. Resuming eye contact, she looked up at him while placing both her hands down on his knees, and slowly rising up. Todd got a great look of the pure lust in Britney's eyes. 

"I liked that a lot baby, do you think you can continue handling me?"

Was she out of her mind? He could not believe what she was asking of him. His pride wanted to tell her that of course he could continue handling her. Or could he? 

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?

Britney cracked up laughing at him as she rose up, her face merely inches from his as her heels pushed her up, still holding onto his knees to bring herself up.

"Yep! I want to fuck you this time!"

A sigh escaped his lips that Britney took as a moan as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. She was no fool, for she could see how fatigued he was after she worked him over with a firm tittyfuck. Britney had Todd right where she wanted him at this hour, worn down so she could ride him. 

"I would love that, Britney. Oh god yes I would."

"Good then, lie down on the couch for me."

For Todd, this was a relief. The way she was working him over time and time again forcing him to cum harder and harder as the night went on, he needed a break for once. He knew he was tiring out and his goal of fucking her in every room of her suite probably wouldn't be accomplished solely with tonight. This was the only beginning however, and there always was another day. Britney came up off his knees and then he slid over to lay down on the couch. She simply watched him get into position for her as she walked to the left end of the couch and began to climb up it, as he was fixing himself for her. Todd looked up at her and moaned as his hand went down to his cock, and it sprang up.

"You know, I used to dream of you riding me."

"Oh yeah?"

She took a hold of his cock before he could answer, pushing her hand down on it and stroking him, just as she started hover that wet pussy right above it. Teasing him, while his eyes were locked at her heavenly slit, before trailing a bit at her small tattoos around there. Her body art looked even better when she became this nasty whore at night. She brought her leg on the other side into the couch to straddle him into mounting position. He was going to answer her, but had lost his train of thought at the sight before him. Britney didn't wait for a response, she plunged his cock down into her pussy as she slammed down onto it. He moaned out hard as he sunk a bit into the leather cushions of the ritzy couch. 

"Oh fuck! Damn!"

Britney pounded on him while he grunted and called his words out to her. Up and down she rode on that cock, pushing all her strength down on it. She caused him to bounce a little into the couch. While she didn't want to admit it in her full blown sex craze, she was a bit worn down herself, but still managed to steer her way into control. Over and over his cock pumped into her loving hole, and his balls slapped between her thighs. 

"Fuck! Yeah! Is that how you always dreamed of me riding you huh?"

"Yeah, like that Britney baby!"

"What? I can't hear you! Speak up a bit!"

"FUCK ME LIKE THAT BRITNEY!" 

Todd couldn't have seen it coming as Britney began to slam into him harder and faster. She was riding him like a wild bronco only she was not being thrown off this mount. With each thrust quickly pushing into her lovely cunt and knowing that soon enough she would cum all over his big powerful cock. From Todd's point of view, he could not complain about anything, as he watched the woman of his dreams pound onto him over and over, watching the dangling piece of her belly button ring waggle back and forth and her big beautiful titties bounce for him. He tried to put his hands on them but failed, for her pumps down were too much for him. 

"Ohhhhh yes, Mmmm, oh god, yeah..."

She didn't slow down much, not to a stop but Britney knew her orgasm was building up soon. In her mind she was thinking about his orgasm. Knowing that he already had cum all over her face, all over her tits and even popped one in her butt earlier. She could reward him with letting him fill her womb with his seed, Britney pondered on the idea as she closed her eyes and slowed down her assault on him, placing both hands on his chest as she leaned up.

"Mmmmmmmmm, yeah" 

"Oh fuck, Britney baby, damn, you gonna make me cum."

As if he was a mind reader. Britney leaned down with her body towering over him and moaned a sweet hum as she placed a finger over his lips to hush him. He was distracted watching her tits shake and tumble before looking back into her eyes that were in total control. 

"Just wait until I cum first...you think you can do that?"

"I...I think I can."

Britney smiled down at him, thrusting her hips down to pump on him some more, she was toying with him in this control. She wanted to make sure she could taste her own cum over that cock when she made him cum one last time, that was her plan.

"I know you can, honey." 

Just like that, she pulled back on him, leaning her back straight up and then Todd started to thrust up, Britney threw her hair back like a wild animal and moaned out, as Todd pumped her from down below. She pushed down and then as much as she didn't want to, it finally happened, Britney grits her teeth in anticipation as her pussy exploded on his cock soaking him, as his pole was still piercing her love hole. 

"OH GOD! OH, OHHHHHH!"

Todd felt her juices coating his cock just as she had done in the bedroom. Britney leaned up and got off him, sitting her bare naked ass on the arm rest of the posh couch, and looked down as Todd climbed straight up and was ready to give his cock to her one last time. She could feel he was about worn out of energy from all this fucking and she herself, was getting weaker, as she slouched down onto her knees on the couch, almost slipping from her sweaty high heels she was still wearing. She could see how fatigued he was in his sweat drenched face as she looked up at him with her slutty eyes. She too was starting to get worn slap down but she still had some energy left. Todd was stroking his cock fast, before Britney leaned over and took it for herself. Using her other hand, she wiped the hair that was in her face, and took a breath. 

"Yeah that's it Todd! I want you to cum for me one last time, shoot that load all over my face." 

It wasn't every day a man got to bust his nut all over the face of Britney Spears, and for Todd this was not the first time he was receiving that privilege directly from her spoken word. He watched her take his cock into her hand and open her mouth and start sucking down on it hard and fast. Todd could not believe the stamina of Britney. She truly was a goddess in the bedroom, as she could handle so much intense fucking and still had a demand for one last portion of cum to cake her face. She came off his cock once she was sure that she had slurped up all of her own juices from seconds earlier, and now began jerking him quickly, almost to make her frail little fingers into a blur. 

"You gonna cum for me Todd?"

"Yes!"

"All over my pretty little face, huh?"

Looking into his eyes the entire time she teased him while stroking his cock, she aimed the tip right above her lip. From the angle of where she was on her knees, she was ready for a mess. Gritting her teeth behind her lips, she spoke again to further tease him beyond the limit, with her southern twang of voice coming out a bit as it did during the night. 

"Give it to me, all over mah fuckin' face."

"Yeah, you just wait baby." 

While she continued to pump his cock in her hand Todd reached down and went to fix her hair. He wanted her forehead clean in plain sight. Britney took notice of this and removed her sweaty hand from his cock and then Todd took control of the jerking. She used both her hands and straightened her hair out and then stuck out her tongue, before looking up at him to speak one last time before she would shut her eyes and expect the sticky mess to consume her. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh, cum for me Todd, paint me into a cum slut!"

"Here goes!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Her eyes had closed just in time, as the head of his dick was aimed directly in front of her nose. With her neck tilted up, Todd sprayed the first load from his cock, watching it shoot up her forehead, getting into her hair. Britney smiled as she felt the hot sticky wad on her face, her front line of pearly white teeth were in view for a second before the second load of cum ejaculated from his cock and shot up her left eye brow, getting into her closed eye lid, creating a smudge in her black eyeliner. Without warning, the third wave of his cum flew and not much with force as it landed on her left cheek. Todd was pretty much drained at this point and out of breath. He tilted the head of his now unloaded cock to her mouth and Britney rolled her tongue over it with opening jaws so he could see the final small charges of his semen mixed on her tongue with her saliva. He was spent by now.

"Oh man, oh man...fuck! Britney, you are so fucking adorable!"

No words could muster this kind of pleasure. To be able to release another shot on her face like that, this was heaven. After all those years of dreaming about it, it became reality. Britney laughed, her eyes still closed before she she brought one hand up and wiped her eye lid. It had dripped down almost like a stream of tears, but mixed with her black eye liner, her face was a mess. Not counting her hair that had cum splatter all in it from her forehead. Todd looked as if he almost was going to fall to his knees in exhaustion as she opened her eyes and cocked a smile at him. 

"Well, I think you did it. Made me into a cum slut."

With an audible gulp, she swallowed what was in her mouth, and then opened her mouth wide to show him that it was clean, and then she gave a goofy laugh. Britney had totally drained this man down. He would have laughed too if he wasn't so exhausted.She got up from the couch and stood up to him, letting him see her glimmering messy face that was shining in his wads of cum all over her face.

"I think I need a shower before we hit the bed. I know you're about as worn out as I am, but tonight has been amazing with you Todd."

"I take it the least I can do is clean you up after what I just did to you."

She smiled at him and brought her fingers to her left hand up to her mouth and began to suck them dry while speaking. 

"I'd like to be in the shower with you, one last time."

She looked at him while sucking her fingers dry and he simply nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Where is your shower then?"

Giving him a smile as she finished sucking off her index finger, she reached down and grabbed his cock in her hand.

"Follow me."

Stepping forward, she stomped her heels down into the floor and led him out of the living room by his cock and back in the bedroom. It had just dawned on Todd the fact that she was still wearing high heels. He couldn't believe it, her feet had to be numb and hurting her at the least.

"You're still wearing those fuck me pumps?"

She looked back behind her shoulder and giggled at him with a smile showing her teeth. She did love the fact he called her heels 'fuck me pumps'. 

"I can't believe you! Damn! Your feet aren't hurting at all baby?"

"No, I'm used to them from all those years of performing on stage with them. Plus, I haven't been walking that much while we've been going at it with each other. My feet aren't numb at all."

All he could say for this was that he was impressed. A few seconds later, her heels were stomping over the marble tile of the bathroom that was connected inside her bedroom. Todd stepped in and Britney hit the light switch to turn on the lights. What he seen next was a luxurious large bath tub. He had seem similar things in his life, so it didn't really impress him. She had a huge hot tub that was on the back connected to her shower, that was also double sized. More than enough room inside for two people. 

"I like that tub baby, remind me another day. Wouldn't mind doing it in there."

"Good, there's a reason I like having a big ass hot tub."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly, Todd kissed back, being careful not to touch her face since it was all caked in cum. Britney turned and looked in the mirror and they looked at themselves.

"Wow, you really did cake me good for a man that has already shot his load numerous times tonight."

He laughed, looking back at them in the mirror, throwing an arm over her shoulder in a small hug. It was a visual memory that would last forever to him almost like a photograph print. He turned around and started to go down to his knees.

"Let me take those heels off for you baby"

"Awwww, still being a gentleman after you got done with me in there!"

They both cracked up laughing for a second. Once he got down there, she lifted up her left leg first and then Todd moved his hand down to the heel before slowly sliding it off. The heel made a thunderous boom as it slammed on the floor. As she stood on her new barefoot left foot, she raised the right one for him and Todd slowly repeated the process, sliding it off her foot. He took notice of her tattoo on her foot, paying it attention as he ran his thumb over it, and she smiled down at him.

"You know, I had those heels picked out just for you, tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Since this was your big night, I was going to show off for you. Why don't you keep them? Since I picked them out just for you, I don't see why not. Besides, I can buy a thousand more."

Looking down at the heel he had just taken off her foot, Todd starred at it in amazement. It wasn't just some old black platform high heel. It was the heel Britney Spears had worn all night long while she made his dreams come true. 

"I'll keep them for sure, thank you Britney."

All she did was smile at him and help him up. She walked over to the door of the shower only in a few steps and drew it back, before looking at him again with her cum covered face.

"I hope tonight was exactly how you wanted. Right down to the wire."

Todd smiled big at her and nodded.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this in my life."

While speaking he ran his finger down the side of her face, collecting some of the cum and fed it towards her mouth. Britney sucked on his finger and then stepped into the shower.

"Let's clean each other and get a good night's rest. Don't worry, we have a lot of time together to make sure you will get to fuck me in every room of this place, cause I know tonight won't be the only night you spend with me."

"Amen to that, I aim to please for you baby."

Turning her back to him, she rolled the knobs for the water, turning on the hot first and the cold seconds later. While she got the water situated, Todd slid the glass door back into place locking them in the shower. With the water spraying from the large faucet above them, it didn't take long at all for them to be soaking. Todd stood there letting the water spray him, while Britney was under the faucet. She turned around to meet his eyes as she swiped up the cum from her forehead and sucked her hand with it quickly, getting what she could before the rest would be cleaned. Finally, she stepped in front of the faucet and closed her eyes, letting the water soak her. Todd was still standing there embracing the warm water, before he opened his eyes and seen Britney. Then he couldn't help himself, he stepped forward and pushed his lips to hers, as she opened her mouth to him and started kissing as he stepped forward until she pushed her back against the wall, embracing the kiss. Her bare breasts rubbing against his chest. Upon breaking the kiss, she leaned down and grabbed the soap bar which Todd took from her, looking at her with a grin.

"Let me handle the soap baby."

She didn't stop him. Todd took the wet soap bar and began by rubbing it against her lower chest, teasing her. She moaned out before he began to rub it up against her tits. Britney moved her body to the left and right a bit, swaying her breasts as he soaked them up in the soap, creating a wave of bubbles over her and then he stepped back.

"That's quite enough soap for the both of us, don't you think?"

Before he could answer, Britney pushed against him and they kissed again. Smothering their bodies in the soap. Squishing sounds were made outside the raw sound of the water projecting into them from behind. He wrapped his arms around her to embrace the deep kissing from her, twirling their tongues around. Without thinking about it, he dropped the soap bar, they both heard it bang to the floor. Britney broke the kiss and smirked at him.

"Looks like you dropped the soap honey! Don't worry, I'll get it."

For Britney, this gave her an idea to tease him. Once he let go of her arms, she turned around, slowly. The spraying water rinsed all the soap on her torso gone, as she bent over and twerked her ass a bit sloppy into him, almost laughing. Todd backed up as she went to grab the soap bar and gave him a full view of her big rough beautiful ass. With the water dribbling down onto it in it's wet glory. The man was frozen and could have stood still in admiring her big thick cheeks. With his cock hard again, Todd moved forward and slapped his hand over her wet ass. Though he could not see, she had a smile on her face from behind

"Ohhhh! Yeah!"

Moaning out, Britney knew it was coming, and he didn't disappoint her a bit. As the crown of his cock slid into her dark hole, she moaned out while Todd grunted. Her ass was tight, and he slowly pushed his way in. Britney slowly arched her back up to stand back up now, as Todd pushed her against the door of the shower. She used her hands and pushed up against the glass door, as Todd's cock slowly pushed into her ass. 

"Ohhhhhh god, yes! Fuck my big ass again!" 

His entire length slid into her muscle toned thickness. Todd brought his hand up and slapped her cheeks hard. Meanwhile, the rising steam that was fogging up the bathroom from the outside. Britney's hand on the glass door began to slide off and make a dripping hand print in the rising fog. As Todd wasn't entirely worn out, he slowly pumped in and out of her ass. He didn't have the strength to work her over like earlier but he enjoyed more time in her deep dark hole. Moaning out whimpers to him as he began to thrust in and out of her beefy booty, she threw her hands up to try and press into the glass door but continued to slide them down making multiple finger prints. She gritted her teeth and growled to him

"Ohhhh god Todd, oh god! The way you fuck me all night long!"

He grunted and could not say a word, hearing Britney's deep voice loaded with lechery. From where he was standing, he was getting the view of her ass consuming his cock over and over with each thrust. She snarled more nasty words of encouragement to him from the front.

"Yeah, fuck that ass harder baby, I like it hard like that." 

"That's what you get for dropping the soap, Britney baby!"

This was a joke she normally would have laughed at, but it was hard to when she had a big thick meat pole lodged up her big ass. Eventually she pushed back, rotating her hips a bit. This caused Todd to step back a bit and then she managed to bend over again and let him go to town on her ass. Britney was moaned out to him as that cock pumped in and out of her ass a bit faster, and harder with each thrust. He brought his hand back and started to spank her ass while yelling to her.

"Is this...the way...you want it?"

A pause came in his sentences each time he smacked her ass. Finally, Britney came up again and pushed herself back up against the door. Todd was starting to get tired, as he leaned over her neck and whispered into her ear. She had forgotten to answer him, but he didn't care. 

"Your ass is so tight baby."

"Your cock is so fucking big and hard!"

Pushing herself back to rotate her hips and grind into him a bit, Todd slowed down a bit as the rain from above was showering down over him, and his cock continued to pulse inside that juicy famous booty. His hands rubbed over her hips, wiping up her built abs until he found her tits and smashed his fingers into them. Britney arched her neck up so he could now run his lips to her neck, which he did. All the while, his cock slowly pumped into that big ass. Britney whined out her voice to him as she moaned a soft hum.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah baby, you like fucking my big ass huh?"

"Fuck yeah I do!"

"Mmmmmmm, yeah...I knew you could cum for me one last time tonight."

She licked her lips while closing her eyes thinking about it. His hands over her breasted pushed down and one of her hardened nipples poked in between his fingers. That cock still was easing in out of her waiting hole from behind. Britney brought her hands up to meet with his and help him push down on her tits, moaning out at the feeling of all of this great pleasure while Todd was sucking and kissing on the side of her neck. He was fucking her ass slowly, and due to the fatigued states of their bodies, it was a wonder they could still continue.

"Love this big ass Britney, so damn tight and juicy." 

Todd stepped backwards as their bodies moved over the water, now spraying over their heads. Britney kept her eyes closed and bent over some, to give him some leeway to really fuck her ass now. Her body jerked forward bending straight down as Todd hammered into her now. He couldn't go to town on her as he did earlier when he wasn't exhausted but he didn't waste an opportunity to fuck her big beautiful booty a second time.

"Oh god, oh god, that's it Todd! Fuck...mah...ass like dat with yer big fuckin' dick, yeah!"

That sexy twangy southern accent was starting to come out as Britney's legs staggered a bit. Any other time, she could hold herself straight up with her columns of legs but after hours of intense fucking, she was nearly spent for the night. Todd didn't stop though for her, as he pushed in and out, pumping her faster and as hard as he could. She could tell he was nearly worn out himself, as he was exhausting himself with the hard pumping into her ass. After this one ended, he would be totally done for the night. Bringing his hand back he smacked it while continuing his assault on her anal hole. 

"Britney, you I'm gonna cum again."

He smacked her ass with his left palm while speaking.

"Uh huh, uh huh, yeah!? Fuckin' cum for me then!

"Oh you know I will!"

Britney leaned down further in her worn down state, pushing the tips of her fingers down onto the shower's floor and giving him the ultimate view of her vigorous ass devouring his cock each time he thrust in. She knew he was so close, and it would be coming but she wanted to egg him on anyway. She gritted her teeth and growled at him from in front. Her southern accent was next to holler

"That it? Huh? Pound that fuckin' ass! CUM FOR ME! CUM IN MY THICK FUCKIN' SOUTHERN WHITE ASS"

"YEAH! FUCK YEAH!"

No need for further encouragement. With his cock battering into that big delicious booty and then hearing her southern twangy accent talking dirty to him like that, his cock exploded before he could even think. Todd moaned and thrust one last hard time into her ass, so his cock could fill it up. Britney rolled her eyes to the back of her head and inhaled in one long breath from her position on all fours while Todd was moaning out into a babble. 

"Oh man, fuck...oh wow..."

Britney cracked a mischievous sexual laugh from behind, and pushed her ass out to him. For her, the things she was doing to this man was straight up pleasure torture. He on the other hand, almost rolled his eyes in disbelief she wasn't entirely tired out yet. He popped his cock out of her ass slowly and then she took her new freedom to stomp on all fours, turning around to him as he backed up into the spraying water. Not paying any attention whatsoever to the few lines of cum that drained out of her ass, Britney kept focused. Her hand went straight to that cock and Todd moved her wet hair aside giving her cheek a caress as her mouth found it one last time and she sucked the cum off, cleaning it. She swallowed every drop as she had done over and over tonight. 

"Mmmmmmmm...Mmmmmmpppffhhhhh"

Slightly humming on it as her tongue rolled around on it, Britney came off his cock one last time making a pop noise that echoed over the sound of the raining water above them. She looked up into his eyes as her hands held his cock, knowing it was the last time she would give it loving touch tonight. Todd's hand went down to the side of her head, crawling into her hair as he caressed it. Still with eyes locked, she gritted her teeth to him as the head poked under her lip and then flicking her tongue back, she pressed her lips over the crown and gave it a loving kiss. 

There was no words that had to be spoken for this minute. It was as if time stopped. A half a minute seemed like an hour in slow motion as he looked down at her, his hand moving down her cheek, in a trance of her beauty. Britney held his cock as if she was in love with it, and she truly was. The way she cleaned it, the way she kissed it with determination. There was no way she was letting this one go to waste after just one night, this cock was hers. She stroked her hand up, to maintain a strong grip on his dick and then she came up starring into his eyes with a few blinks to break the mini day dream he was having. 

Poor Todd was a beat animal at this point, almost to the point he felt he could fall over. But when you had the one and only Britney Spears in your view, and she wanted load after load of cum, it didn't matter how many times you had busted that nut. You could still toughen it out to please her, if you were a real man. 

"I think you've drained my balls all the way tonight." 

Britney laughed, as she stood up from her knees and back onto her feet. 

"That was my goal tonight Todd. I'm sure you've dreamed about it for a long time, so tonight I wanted to fulfill that dream, and I think I did. "

"You damn sure did! I don't think I've ever came so much in my life."

She laughed as she ran her hand from behind, bending over again to try and scoop up that line of cum she felt trailing down her thighs.

"Well, come on...let's get washed up and go to bed...and don't worry about your balls being drained. You'll have enough cum for me again later on." 

He took her hand and guided her to the spraying water. The drain down in the bottom of the shower had been keeping busy with all the water they were using up. The fog that had previously covered just the outside glass was not covering most of the room outside the shower and probably also covering her mirrors in the bedroom. Finding the shampoo bottle, Todd squirted some drops and lathered up Britney's hair, slowly rubbing his fingers down into her scalp, before rinsing to clean it out. She closed her eyes and took in the enjoyment of a man cleaning her up. The cum that trailed out of her ass was forgotten about as the water washed that away. He took his time washing on her hair, before she turned around kissing him hard on the lips. He didn't seem too worried about washing himself, and in fact he wasn't. Britney already cleaned him and drained him for his mind, and she did that with her mouth.

"Too tired for a wash baby?"

"Nope, I feel clean enough as it is. If you want, I wouldn't mind taking one in the morning."

"That's fine by me hun! I've pretty much worn you slap out anyway, and you're worn me slap out."

They both had a laugh. His hand caressed her shoulder and then Britney stopped the faucets. The water finally stopped. It was a wonder their hands had not grown wrinkly from all the time burnt in the shower. Slowly, they stepped out to the sight of fogged up mirrors, including the door to the shower. Todd grabbed a towel off the rack and went to drying himself off before Britney took it from herself and dried her body, and then her hair some. 

"There's some robes for you off to the side...go ahead and get in bed honey, I will join you shortly."

She normally had a set of spare robes for when she had company at night. Todd followed with her and took the white pair, throwing them on and tying them together before he stepped out, and collapsed onto her huge bed. Britney spent a little more time fixing her hair in a pony tail so she could easily fix it in the morning. The sun was coming up through the window behind them. They had fucked all the way to the next morning.

"Hey Britney, what time does the sun come up in Vegas?"

"Oh gosh! About 5 in the morning."

She busted out laughing, before stepping out of the bathroom, to join him in the bed. Seeing that he already had fallen down and had pulled the covers back, she slithered her body down next to him wearing nothing but a small pink gown. 

"I had the time of my life tonight Britney. Best night ever."

"I'm glad darling, I know I had a hell of a night too, goodnight hun."

Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his lips and he threw an arm around her to cuddle her close to him before they both passed out asleep. This was the best night of Todd's life. His final thoughts were the memories of that old man in the diner telling him how he lucky was. Words of wisdom from an old timer, still ringing true. 

 

Hours later as the sun rise washed away and the typical desert afternoon was setting outside the suite in the city of sin, Britney was up and about, minutes to the clock hitting the afternoon hour of 1. She was allowing Todd to sleep in, since she figured he would need a little time to himself to rejuvenate his body. She didn't have to worry about herself. After all these years of long hard sex, her body was built for it and could take the pleasure. Right now, the night before was totally on her mind.

Grabbing the heels that she had offered to him as a present, she turned them upside down and popped the top of her silver ink marker and then autographed her name under the flat sole of the first piece: 'Britney XOXO'. Flipping the next one around, she repeated the process of quick pretty curves with his name under the slutty shoe, and then drew a little heart by his name: 'Todd'. Putting the heels back up into place. to stand up straight, she smiled at them and then stuffed them in the small gift bag. This was his trophy for an accomplishment. 

Meanwhile Britney was outside the bedroom storming about quietly in her elegant top floor fortress, Todd was starting to slowly wake up. The first thing he noticed was her absence from the bed. He was somewhat sore from the last 24 hours. He slowly crawled out of bed, and stood up yawning, alerting Britney to give her the notice so she could rush back across to the kitchen. When Todd stepped out a few minutes later, he looked up to the big surprise waiting for him. 

"Good morning, sugar, or shall I say afternoon?"

There she was, Britney in all her glory. She was wearing a pink button up night gown with only one button in tact down at the middle. her cleavage poking out, shiny belly button ring visible and her hair straightened quick. She looked like she just tossed out of bed and here she was making breakfast. It felt so weird to picture this, but he knew it was reality right before him. Todd nodded at her and came to walk in the kitchen as she smiled glaring her teeth with that signature smile she had been doing for years.

"Want some toast baby?"

"Sure, I would love that."

She gave him a quick smile and walked over to the counter where the toaster was situated. All Todd could do was join her in the kitchen, pulling out a chair at her small diner table there and sat himself down. He watched Britney from behind, seeing her glorious curves of that big ass in her small attire as his eyes trailed down and noticed she was barefoot. Just like that, the thoughts were flooding back to last night and all the hours of sex they had. 

Last night Britney had become his boss; friend, part time lover, private dancer, whore, and now this morning she was playing a housewife to him at the moment. It was almost to the point Todd thought he had died and went to a fantasy afterlife he had dreamed for years. His job had finally paid off with the dream come true.

The toaster popped seconds later and Britney closed the refrigerator behind him. He didn't pay her any attention to not spoil this moment when she came walking by with a glass of tea in one hand and his plate in the other.

"Hope you like my tea honey. I made it an hour ago."

He took a sip of it and nodded at her with a smile.

"That's pretty good, home cooking for you?"

"Yep! You learn it when you live down under."

She slid out the other chair and joined him as she watched him eat. She gave him the time and space, though she wanted to talk about things. His mind still had to be blown from last night, at least she thought. Britney normally didn't play a house maid to any man that she fucked like that, but Todd was a special case. While she played all these roles to him, he was doing the same. Todd had become her private assistant; friend, lover, and fuck toy. This man had earned his spot in her bed among her chosen men, and she was confident she could trust him. With his past and knowing how secretive he was, this was a true piece of the cabinet that would be staying in place. 

"Last night was....oh my god, I don't know how to describe it in words to you, Britney. You're out of this world with sex, way better than anything I ever imagined in my dirty mind."

She looked up at him a guilty smirk on her face that slowly cracked into a laugh as he tried to muster his thoughts into words.

"Don't flatter me honey, it was all my pleasure. I really enjoyed last night too."

He looked back at her while biting into the toast, eating a little bit and smiled. Britney carried on speaking. 

"You were wonderful. Just the kind of man I like...you're strong and fit. When I demanded it, you delivered...and you got a great big dick, honey. Nice, long, and beefy. Just the way I like it...and you came for me again and again, and hard. I love your cock."

He almost blushed for a bit before nodding his head, and Britney could see this. It was almost to the point of turning him on. The final sentence was repeating over and over in his head.

"I'm glad to hear you approve."

She smiled at him with that classic goofy look and then she rose from the table.

"Don't worry about a thing honey. You're going to be spending a lot of time with me for now on. Business and pleasure, and don't worry. I will make sure of it that you fuck me in every room of my penthouse before next year."

"I'm thrilled to hear, and I will do anything for you."

There was no need to tell him thanks. She simply smiled at him as she walked off. with his empty glass to go set it in the sink. After that, she started to walk to another room and noticed his eyes were following her. Britney turned around and gave him a goofy smile and then held her hand out and blew a kiss. He nodded at her and smiled, and that was it. The bond was made, and this was paradise. 

 

THE END


End file.
